fatebybladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate By Blades (Game)
Fate By Blades is a strategy/hack and slash game being created by the team behind Forsaken Chronicle. It is schenduled for release in late 2013/early 2014. Gameplay Gameplay takes place in two main types: Battle and Strategy. During the strategy phase, the player may choose to upgrade certain aspects of their force (In story mode the players are limited to the selected story force) and implement strategies that will aid in the next battle, excluding Fated Battles which are recreations of battles taking place within the book. The strategy phase is conducted on a screen containing a map of the Empire of Garneia, seperated into over 19 different sections, each containing a battlefield. There are also unique battlefields used for Fated Battles. Players may also enter a "town" which changes in location, availabe stores, NPC presence and condition according to either the Kingdom's state in Warlord Mode or the selected chapter in Story Mode. In the town, players may interact with NPC's other characters to either purchase upgrades for their weapons and character, change their characters relations with another character through chosen dialogue or simply hear what NPC's have to say about the state of the town, Kingdom or the Empire as a whole. Some NPC's may even say how they feel about the current ruler of the force. During the battle phase, players pick one of the characters (dubbed officers) that are in their force to play as in the battle. They then pick up to four other playable characters to accompany them into battle as AI controlled officers. Both participating armies are then granted two "generic" officers per playable officer in their army. The player must then battle an enemy army, killing generic soldiers and enemy officers as they try to decrease the enemy morale to 0, forcing them to withdraw. Killing "mooks" does little for individuals while Killing officers does slightly more. Scattered across the battlefield are structures called Outposts that if captured will boost the capturing forces morale. If the outpost belongs to an enemy, their morale decreases when it is captured as well. Alternatively, either army can capture the opposing armies main camp to instantly rout their enemy, but they require more outposts than the opposing army to attack the opposing armies main camp. Defeating the commander takes a large amount of morale from the army. If the player is defeated, their army is instantly defeated also. Game modes Story Mode Players choose a chapter in the story, which lets them control the force relevant to that chapter. The play in this mode is much simpler than in Warlord Mode, as Alliances are forged according to the story and troop numbers are not used. Also, depending on the players actions, certain events within the story may change, such as a character dying earlier or later than they do in the book if at all, or other characters appearing in different stages. Forces playable in Story Mode: *Septis *Stormson *Higube *Beowulf (Unlockable) *Tigerblood (Unlockable) *Delmege (Unlockable) *Hassaru (Unlockable) *Cato (Unlockable) Warlord Mode Players create their own force, complete with force naming, and battle for control of Garneia against a set number of CPU forces. Whereas Story Mode only allows player movements, after invading a territory in Warlord Mode, the computer may make a movement. If a territory controlled by the player is attacked, they fight a defensive battle which requires them to protect a certain officer and their main camp for a set amount of time, varying according to the difference in size between the two armies. Also, players may forge alliances with other forces, who can aid them in battle or request reinforcements from the player to aid in either invasions or defensive battles. All characters have a number of "troops" assigned to them which are replenished slightly at the begining of each of the player's turn or when certain policies or strategies are implemented. The troop total of each force determines starting morale, number of outposts initially controlled and the strength of the each army. Players may also interact with the various officers, generic or otherwise, and other cpu characters in a "town" which changes according the characters starting territory and the state of their kingdom. Players may also become sworn siblings with various characters and even marry characters of the opposite gender, or a generic character found in town. Free Battle Players may choose a battlefield and assign officers to either side, applying up to three strategies per army, choosing whether it is an invasion or defensive battle and determining the inital advantage of each army. Players may also choose to replay Fated Battles, but these cannot be customised though players are free to play as any participating playable officer they've unlocked or a custom officer. Officer Creator Players may make up to thirty custom officers, choosing between the sword, spear, halberd, bow and fan movesets. Players may also choose a gender and age for their character, allowing the usage of the gender-exclusive movesets of Nodachi (Haroakuma) and Katana (Alyfim) and affecting dialogue toward the created character. Players may also change whether their officer excells against other officers, crowds of soldiers or capturing outposts. They may also pick a unique ability, which activates upon reaching a certain goal, as well as a home province for their character, which confers a bonus to their character according to the chosen province. Finally, they may choose an inital statline for their character, personality traits, fame type and family crest. The family crest can either be chosen from a set of in-game crests or be imported. Also, depending on if the character is given a surname and what surnames is given, they can receive an additional minor bonus. Bonuses include: *Septis: Faster troop recovery *Higube: Increased Health *Stormson: Better officer relations *Beowulf: Higher initial morale *Soulfire: Higher battle rewards *Delmege: Faster Wealth accumulation *Hassaru: More initial outposts *Tigerblood: Better Kingdom Development Also, depending on the surname, how cpu officers interact with the player or respond to the player's in-game exploits are changed such as sharing a surname with a character can give unique "family dialogue" depending on the characters side in battle or the relations between in-game families. Gallery Players can view unlocked characters, movies and music. Options Players may change the audio, visual and gameplay options of the game. World Link Players may view other players profiles or even import custom officers to be used as unlockable characters in Warlord Mode while sharing their own. Fated Battles Septis *Tigerblood Rebellion: Origins *Tigerblood Rebellion: Conclusion *Purging the Capital *Assault on Redfang Pass *Pursuit to Baima *Skirmish at Gaira *End of Cato *Campaign against Marcus *Imperial Assassination: Septis *Siege of Westwatch *The Triple Invasion: Septis *Fall of a legend: Septis *Battle of Flamewind Vale: Septis *Retreat from Flamewind Vale Stormson *Tigerblood Rebellion: Origins *Tigerblood Rebellion: Conclusion *Assault on Redfang Pass *Flight from Bainon *March into Lucifan *Defence of the Gates *The Triple Invasion: Stormson *The Southern Campaign *Battle for the Peninsula: Stormson *Fall of a legend: Stormson *Battle of Flamewind Vale: Stormson *Southlands Invasion: Stormson *Siege of the Capital: Stormson *Fall of the Higube: Stormson Higube *Tigerblood Rebellion: Origins *Tigerblood Rebellion: Conclusion *Purging the Capital *The Lion's Fall *Defence of Girail: Higube *Assault on Redfang Pass *Securing the Silversword *Siege of Tyre *Battle for the Peninsula: Higube *Fall of a legend: Higube *Southlands Invasion: Higube *Siege of the Capital: Higube *Fall of Lucifan: Higube Beowulf *Coup de'tat *Fall of the Higube: Beowulf *Fall of Lucifan: Beowulf *The Gordon Uprising *The Septis Rebellion *Unification of the Land Hassaru *Defence of Girail: Hassaru *Securing the Heartlands *Imperial Assassination: Hassaru *Conquest: Hassaru Tigerblood *Tigerblood Rebellion: Benevolence *Tigerblood Rebellion: Defiance *Tigerblood Rebellion: Unification Delmege *Purging the Capital *Assault on Redfang Pass *Campaign against Lucas *Fall of the Higube: Delmege Cato *Assault on Redfang Pass: Defence *Taking the Reigns *Unstoppable Rage *A Legend of Battle!! Playable Characters Confirmed Septis *Lucas Septis *Roland Stormcrow *Daniel Delmege* *Ethan Brown *Karl Valian *Kyle Noctus *Joshua Windcaller *Alduis Septis Stormson *Frederick Stormson *Michael Martel *Ezra *Liam Lionsheart *Viktor Dion *Charles Tenith *Frollo Tenith Higube *Mitchu Higube *Kirrin Higube *Madi Higube *John Gordon *Max Gordon *Kai Higube *Zac Wolfsblood Beowulf *Kona Higube* *Arado* *Arcaea * *Gardios Valian *Zaknafein Highfang *Diordan Aeland *Ryusei Beowulf Other *Samu Hassaru *Marcus Delmege *Hurion Soulfire *Gilliam Tigerblood *Cato Drakesblood *The Hooded Figure *The Mysterious Figure (Figure in White) *Salseus Firth *Haroakuma (Guest Character) *Alyfim (Guest Character) *Zach (15 Keys Awakening) Rumoured Septis *Thomas Septis *Adin Whitesteel Stormson *William Martel *Luke Lionsheart *Henry Stormson Higube *Grail Stonefist *Cicero *Theodore Seaspawn Beowulf *Gaius Beowulf *Julius Beowulf Other *Zach (Second Incarnation) *Zach (The 15 Keys) *Carlos Tenith *Henry Redmane (Characters with an * are rumoured or confirmed to be playable in another forces story). Category:Game